


Private Performance

by heffermonkey



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve likes to put on a show for Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Performance

"Fuck babe," Danny whispered out, eyes unable to focus on just one part of his lover. He catches the self righteous smile on Steve's face, the 'fuck don't i know it' expression as he gives Danny a show.

Danny wasn't nearly so adept at putting on such a performance when he jacked off for Steve. Steve had it down to an art, knelt in the middle of the bed, like it was his personal stage. Knees a little apart, back straight and then arching, eyes closed, head back, letting out small, needy groans, like the soundtrack to the performance. He always made Danny sit away from him, like he knew if Danny sat too close he'd touch.

And the time he took, Danny shifted in the chair, gripping the arms of it to anchor himself down. Steve always took his time, made him savour every moment as he watched him. The way his fingers grasped around his cock with assurity, gliding up and down with a steady rhythm, sometimes jerking his hips to make it look like he was fucking into something. Making Danny wish he was the one they were bucking against. Sometimes he'd settle back on his haunches, arch his back, whimper and groan with need, all the while aware Danny was about to hyperventilate from watching.

Then he'd talk, making Danny squirm because it was one of the little rules Steve was a stickler for. Making him sit and watch and not move and not come close or touch or take over. He just had to sit there and watch whilst this Island god jerked off in the middle of the god damned bed, whispering delightful, dirty words to him, just to add to frustration.

"Fuck Danno."

Danny swallowed down a breath, the way Steve's jack slackened just on the 'o'. Fuck fuck fuck.

"Mmm fuck baby. Feels good," a smile, eyes closed, like he was describing something he'd just tasted. The fucker. "Ohmygod, Danny, oh yeah baby feels so good. Could do this all day for you."

No - no no no, Danny thinks because he can't cope with twenty minutes of this never mind a day. But he can't find his words, just whimpers and determinedly stays where he is.

"Oh god," and there's the back arching, hips bucking forward. Holy shit Danny thinks the temperature just rose a million degrees. "Ohfuckbaby, see how hard I am for you. Want to come for you Danny."

Yeah, that would be good. Steve coming. Because that meant Danny could move and touch and plaster himself to this man whose got him completey wrapped up in his warped world where masturbating for your partner is all about making him combust from the fucking oscar worthy performance you do on the bed.

He sees the smile, Steve lifting his head to glance at him through thick lashes, eyes all hooded and lusty as he takes in what he does to him.

"Want me to come Danno?" he asks and Danny think he says yeah but maybe it comes out as a grunt, a groan or god damned begging whimper.

"Yeah you do," Steve laughs softly, before biting down on his lower lips, giving a small gasp and thrusting his hips again. God damned filthy fucking performance artist that he is. Danny gasps and leans forward, all but rising from the seat. "Oh god baby, mmm, gonna show you everything. See what you do to me. All for you Danny, fucking love doing this for you. Fuck my cocks throbbing, can feel it getting harder all because of you. Balls getting tighter - fuck I'm close baby. So close. Say it baby, say it."

Danny can't say anything right away, just leans in his seat, hands gripped tight, watching how every line of Steve seems to stretch and tighten, tense and on the edge. His fingers still jerk his cock but it's an unsteady rhythm now, hips not moving quite so fluid. Hovering on that peak of seeking and gaining pleasure. Danny swallows down, finds his voice, enough of it anyway to give his lover what he needs. Like a prompter on the edge of the stage, giving direction.

"Come for me babe," Danny grits out with enough voice to be heard. "Come on Steve, come for me."

"Fuck yeah baby, yeah yeah," Steve agrees, hand suddenly jerking fast, a low groan emanating from the hollow of his throat. "Oh god, I'mgonnacome. Danny, fuck Danny gonna come. Danny!"

Danny watches, listens to the way his name echoes out of his lover as white spurts spray out in long lines and hit down on the bed spread. Steve's eyes are closed, arching back, hips jerking into his hold, fingers pumping out his come as he empties out. With gasping, heavy breaths he settles down, satisified, glowing.

"Fuck baby," Danny smiles with a whisper, the finale a satisfying end to the performance.


End file.
